


Life As a Copper's Wife

by Lestrades_Lady



Series: Copper [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, So I had to guess Lestrade's first name, Written before Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestrades_Lady/pseuds/Lestrades_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third part of the series! The ups and downs of being married to a cop aren't always easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own the plot and any original characters. Nothing from the show belongs to me.  
> Hope you enjoy! Please review!

Kate Watson Lestrade hummed softly to herself as she entered her flat. She walked in and stopped dead, eyes wide and mouth open slightly in surprise. Her husband was seated in his recliner, her cousin, John, was perched on the sofa, and Sherlock Holmes was leaning against the mantel. The floor was covered in papers and photographs.

"Whoa! Okay, why the hell does my living room look like a file cabinet exploded?"

"Because it was the only place where we could work on the case," John answered.

"Scotland Yard?" Kate challenged.

Sherlock scoffed. "You've seen the size of those offices. Nowhere near enough room for me to work."

"Hmm, I'll give you that one. Your place?"

"Mrs. Hudson's got relatives staying with her this week," John explained. "She doesn't want them to be alarmed by the police coming and going."

"I can understand that, I suppose."

"You don't mind, do you, Kate?" Gabriel asked. "We can figure something else out."

"No, no," she answered, retrieving the kettle to make a pot of tea. "It's fine."

An hour later, she decided this might be better than reading or watching telly. Kate mused that the neurons in Sherlock's brain must be firing at an insane rate. But that was part of what made watching him work so interesting.

She wasn't surprised when the consulting detective refused dinner. He was convinced that digestion interfered with brainwork. John opened his mouth to protest, but sighed and closed it again. By the time the others were done eating, Sherlock had eliminated several more suspects; there were only three left now.

Gabriel frowned as he studied the files. "None of them have an alibi, and they all have a motive for wanting the victim dead. Now what?"

"Now we look at the smaller details to determine which one is guilty."

Kate lingered downstairs for a while, but keeping up with Sherlock's thought processes, on top of writing a rather complicated article that day, was giving her a headache. She excused herself a little after ten and went up to bed.

She woke at two, and finding herself alone in bed, went downstairs. She smiled at the sight before her. Gabriel had laid back in his recliner and was snoring softly. John was slumped over on the sofa, also asleep. Sherlock, however, was still wide awake, hunched over a stack of papers.

"Still at it, eh?"

He nodded. "Narrowed it down to two suspects."

Kate got a can of pop from the fridge. As she sipped, something occurred to her. "I know you haven't eaten, Sherlock. Are you sure you won't at least have a cup of tea?"

"No, thank you, Kate. I'm fine."

"If you change your mind, don't hesitate to help yourself."

Sherlock smiled his thanks and went back to studying the files.

"Good luck," Kate whispered as she went back upstairs. She wondered if he'd still be there in a few hours.

Despite his best efforts at being quiet, Gabriel woke her when he came upstairs a few hours later to get ready for work. Kate yawned and glanced at the clock: almost five-thirty.

"He still at it?" she asked.

"Uh-huh. Said he needs to look into a few things, but should have an answer for me by noon."

Kate got up at six and showered and dressed. She wasn't really surprised to find Sherlock and John still present. Her cousin was attempting to stretch out muscles cramped from a night on the sofa, while Sherlock was using his phone to look something up on the Internet.

She went ahead and put enough water in the kettle for two cups of tea, knowing John would appreciate it. Sure enough, his face brightened when she handed him a mug.

"Bless you, Kate."

She laughed. "Can I get you some breakfast, too?"

"No thanks, the tea's enough."

Sherlock looked up from his phone with a smile. "I think I just found the information I need to show who our murderer is."

He leaped up and headed for the door. John hastily gulped the rest of his tea and followed. He paused long enough to kiss Kate and thank her for her hospitality.

"No trouble at all," she assured him.

As the door slammed behind the two men, Kate chuckled. Gabriel had warned her before their wedding that he'd be bringing work home fairly often. She wasn't sure he'd had a situation such as the night before in mind, though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own the plot and the OCs.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

Kate Watson Lestrade had come home from a long but productive day and curled up on the couch with the evening paper. She was flipping through the pages idly when a photo and a headline caught her eye. _Stalker/kidnapper Found Dead Just Weeks Before Trial._

She nearly dropped the paper in shock. The face staring back at her was a familiar one: Trevor Fellows, an ex-boyfriend. What the article didn't say was that Kate had been the victim of his stalking the year before. He'd kidnapped her when his threats didn't get the reaction he hoped for, but had released her unharmed.

Kate hadn't been looking forward to having to testify at Trevor's upcoming trial, but she had begun preparing herself for it. She'd expected facing him in court would provide closure, and help her move on from what he'd put her through. In the meantime, she tried not to think about it, or let it have an effect on her day-to-day life.

But now what, she wondered. She wasn't exactly sorry Trevor was dead; at least he could never put some other woman through what she'd been through. But she felt almost cheated. She'd wanted her testimony to put him away for a long time. It would have been her way of saying that she was able to rise above what he'd done, get past it, and continue to live her life.

Kate was still trying to sort through the tangled, jumbled mess of thoughts and emotions inside her head when her husband came home. Gabriel took one look at her face and realized what was going on.

"You've heard about Fellows."

She nodded. "Saw it in the paper."

"You all right?"

"I just need some time to think, to make sense of everything I'm feeling right now."

"I understand. Why don't you go have a relaxing soak in the tub while I fix dinner?"

"That sounds good, thanks."

As she walked by him, Gabriel reached out and drew Kate into his arms for a moment. He kissed her forehead gently and released her without speaking. She gave him a grateful smile before ascending the stairs.

Kate sank into the tub of hot water with a sigh. She added a few drops of essential oils to the water and turned on the jets, letting the soothing scent of vanilla fill the bathroom. She leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and attempted to catalogue and identify everything she was feeling, and why she was feeling it.

Her endeavor was mostly successful. When she got out of the tub an hour later, she wasn't quite as confused. Instead of reaching for her nightgown, she slipped one of Gabriel's t-shirts over her head. The worn cotton was soft and comfortable, and her husband's scent clung to it, which she found comforting.

She entered the kitchen to find that Gabriel had prepared a simple meal of pasta and garlic bread. She hadn't thought she was all that hungry, but the smells coming from the stove stirred her appetite.

Gabriel smiled, setting a plate in front of her. "Good timing."

They made small talk while they ate, carefully avoiding the topic of Trevor Fellows. Kate insisted on helping with the dishes, and afterwards they went into the living room.

Gabriel settled in his recliner, and Kate wordlessly curled up in his lap. He respected her silence, holding her tightly and slowly rocking the chair back and forth. After several minutes, Kate took a deep breath and began to talk.

"I'm not sorry he's dead, but I feel cheated. I wanted my chance to face him, to show him that I wasn't going to stop living my life or have some kind of breakdown because of what he did."

"Perfectly understandable," Gabriel assured her.

"And I'm worried, because I figured the trial would provide me with closure to all of this. But now that's not an option. I'm determined not to let it get to me, but I know that I need some way to deal with what he put me through."

Gabriel was quiet for a bit, a thoughtful expression on his face. Then he gently slid Kate off his lap and stood. "I'll be right back."

Kate watched curiously as he entered the downstairs bedroom they'd turned into a home office. She could hear him searching for something in his desk drawers. Then came a triumphant "A-ha!" and he walked back into the living room. In his hand was a business card, which he handed to Kate.

She looked down at it, then back up at him. "A therapist?"

He sat down, pulling her into his arms once more. "There's no shame in needing the help of a professional to deal with something like this, darling. And she's very good. You're not the first crime victim I've given her card to, and you won't be the last."

Kate thought a moment, then nodded. "Okay. I'll call her tomorrow."

"That's my girl." He kissed her. "And you know I'm always here to listen, if you need me."

"Of course I know that." Kate snuggled closer to him. "I wouldn't have made it through this without you. I love you."

"And I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Please comment or kudos.

Detective Inspector Gabriel Lestrade entered his flat one Friday evening and went in search of his wife. He found her in their home office, working on something on her laptop. She looked up when he approached and smiled.

"How was your day?"

"Had an interesting conversation with a colleague."

"Who was it and what was the conversation about?"

He frowned. "It was Jones, and it was about the article you wrote that ran in today's paper."

Kate stopped typing and swiveled her chair to face him. "What did he have to say?"

"Claims you misquoted him."

Her brows drew together. "Well, I certainly didn't do it intentionally. But I am sorry if it upset him. I'll send him an email apologizing on Monday."

"Don't bother. It wasn't anything huge. He wasn't really angry; he just wanted to rag me about it."

"Well, everyone makes mistakes. I'm only human."

"I know, darling, but couldn't you have made a mistake on an article that had nothing to do with the police?"

Kate's aqua eyes narrowed. "Oh, I see what this is about. You're embarrassed."

"Well, yes. I didn't appreciate having my nose rubbed in the fact that you aren't perfect."

"Newsflash, Gabriel: I never claimed to be. I suppose you're worried that my error will reflect badly on you."

"The thought crossed my mind," he admitted.

Kate scoffed. "It won't, I assure you. You've ticked off my co-workers before and they still think highly of me. I've seen more than one come in from a press conference grumblin' because you didn't give a straight answer to a question. I dinna let it get to me—you're just doing your job and so are they."

"No jumping to my defense?"

"Not in that case, no. And I'm sure you didna jump down Jones' throat on my behalf."

"Just told him I was sure you hadn't done it on purpose."

"I understand you being upset because he was twitting you. But now you're actin' like I did do it on purpose! So tell me: are you embarrassed for me or embarrassed by me?"

Gabriel paused for a moment, thinking.

The fact that he had to consider the answer got under his wife's skin. Kate shoved to her feet, glaring. "You have to think about it? So there is a possibility that I embarrassed you. You're blowing this out of proportion!"

"Kate—"

She shoved past him, around the corner into the entryway. As she grabbed her purse, Kate turned to say one last thing. "You know, not once have I complained in any way about your job. Not once. And you're upset with me over one little mistake?"

Gabriel opened his mouth to defend himself, but Kate shook her head.

"Forget it. I need some air; I'll eat while I'm out." She slammed the door behind her as she left.

When she returned three hours later, Kate found Gabriel settled in front of the television. Annoyed that he seemed to have shaken off their argument so easily, she stormed upstairs without acknowledging him. After she'd taken a hot shower and changed into her nightgown, she propped a pillow against the headboard of the bed and read for a while.

About a half hour later, Gabriel knocked on the door and poked his head in. Kate glanced up at him, then back to her book.

"May I come in? I think we need to talk."

Kate knew he was right, so she set her book aside and nodded. Gabriel entered the room and sat down beside her. He took a deep breath.

"You were right. I was overreacting. I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I'm sorry."

She could tell he meant it. But something still bothered her. "Are you embarrassed by me?"

Gabriel dared to reach out and gently caress her cheek. "God, no. Never! I was embarrassed because Jones cast your mistake up to me. I guess in the back of my mind I felt you were indirectly responsible. But I was being an idiot."

Kate's lips quirked up ever so slightly. "You said it, not me. And I'm sorry if my error caused trouble for you."

"No, it wasn't your fault. Everyone makes mistakes. So, does this mean I'm forgiven?"

She nodded and he leaned forward for a tender kiss. When he pulled back, Kate attempted to follow, but Gabriel stopped her.

"There's one more thing I want to say before we make up. You pointed out that you've never complained about my job. It's true; you haven't. And I want you to know how much that means to me. I know it's not always easy."

"No, it's not, but you're worth it."

This time, when Gabriel kissed her, they spent the next couple of hours parting only long enough to breathe.

Kate's last thought before falling asleep was that this hadn't been their first fight and it wouldn't be their last. But it wouldn't break them; their love was too strong for that.

The next day, just out of curiosity, she pulled up the article she'd written, and compared it to the recording she'd done at the press conference.

"Hey, Gabe, I think I know how you can get revenge on Detective Inspector Jones."

"Oh? How's that?"

"Come check this out." She showed him the article, then played back the recording.

Gabriel frowned. "You quoted him correctly every time."

"Uh-huh."

The frown turned to a smirk. "I'm going to enjoy pointing that out on Monday."

Over dinner Monday evening, Kate took great delight in listening to Gabriel describe Jones' red-faced, stammering reaction. He'd deserved his comeuppance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter. Hopefully, y'all will enjoy reading it! :)

One July evening, Detective Inspector Gabriel Lestrade entered his flat to find his wife stretched out in his recliner, sound asleep. They'd both been working hard lately; an increase in work for law enforcement meant an increase in work for the crime reporter. He knew Kate had been pushing herself to meet deadlines all week. He left her to her nap and went into the kitchen to see about dinner.

The first thing Kate registered when she woke was the smell of food. She looked over to find Gabriel busy in the kitchen. He smiled when he saw that she was awake.

"Have a good rest, love?"

"Yes, I did. Long day. Something smells great."

"Garlic and herb chicken, mashed potatoes, corn and peas."

She licked her lips. "Mmm, sounds fantastic."

"And for dessert, I stopped at the bakery on the way home and picked up a cobbler."

"I am the luckiest woman in the world."

Gabriel laughed. "I thought the best way to a _man's_ heart was through his stomach."

Kate ignored his teasing as she got up and embraced him. "How was your day?"

"Hectic." He dropped a kiss into her hair.

She nodded against his shoulder. "Mine too."

"Then I suggest we enjoy our dinner and spend the evening relaxing."

"I like that idea."

They passed the next couple of hours curled up on the couch together, with Gabriel's head resting on Kate's chest as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. It was an action that both found soothing. Neither spoke, content to just be near each other.

Finally, Gabriel got to his feet. "I'm beat; I think I'll turn in. Coming?"

Kate nodded and accepted the hand he held out to help her up. "I couldn't have kept my eyes open much longer, anyhow."

The next morning, over breakfast, Gabriel brought up an idea he'd been turning over in his head the night before.

"We've both been working hard lately. I think we deserve a break. How does a holiday at the beach sound?"

"Absolutely lovely!" Kate's eyes brightened at the thought. "I shouldn't have any trouble getting a few days off."

"Neither should I."

After arranging for and coordinating their time off, the Lestrades planned to leave on the last Wednesday of the month and come back on Sunday. They booked a room in a very nice resort hotel on the southeastern coast.

Kate spent the weekend before they left packing. Gabriel couldn't resist teasing her when he saw the wide array of clothing and other items going into her suitcase.

"Packing everything but the kitchen sink, I see. Would you be taking it if you could figure out how?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, hush. My motto when it comes to packing is 'It's better to have something and not need it than need it and not have it.'"

"I suppose that does make sense," he admitted.

"Figured you'd see it my way."

They left early enough on Wednesday morning that they arrived at their hotel before noon.

"Wow, this is even better than the pictures on the website," Kate commented, looking around.

She had reason to be impressed. The beachfront suite had a marvelous view from the balcony, a surprisingly spacious kitchenette, a mini-bar, a king-size bed, large bathroom, and two televisions. With a smirk, Kate noticed that the shower had enough room for two. Her one complaint about their flat was that the shower stall was only big enough for one person, though they had made excellent use of the tub on many occasions.

After a shopping trip to pick up basic food items, the couple unpacked. They opted to change into their swimsuits and spend a few hours on the beach before dinner. As they spread their towels out on the sand, Kate noticed several admiring female heads turning in Gabriel's direction. She resisted the urge to respond with "back off!" death glares.

As was often the case, her modest husband was oblivious. He never seemed to quite comprehend just how good-looking he was. As long as Kate found him attractive, he wasn't worried about the rest of the world.

Kate smoothed out a pile of sand creating a lump beneath her towel and stretched out on her stomach with a book. Gabriel lay down on his back with a sigh.

"This is great."

"It is," Kate agreed. "This trip was a brilliant idea."

"Thank you, darling."

About the time Kate shifted from her stomach to her back, Gabriel decided the heat was becoming a bit much. Kate gave him a puzzled glance as he got to his feet.

"Think I'll go cool off in the water. Care to join me?"

"No, you go ahead. Every time I try to swim in the ocean I end up having an open sore I've forgotten about, or the water splashes into my eyes or mouth. Saltwater and I do not like each other."

Fifteen minutes later he was back, pulling a spare towel from Kate's bag to dry off with. She edged away slightly, so as not to get dripped on.

"That was very refreshing. You really should try it."

Kate shook her head. "No thanks."

They relaxed on the sand for another hour before going inside to clean up and go out for dinner. The seafood restaurant was reasonably priced, the portions large and the food delicious.

The next morning when Kate woke, she was alone in bed. She got up and padded into the living room. She noticed that the coffee pot was partially full and poured a cup before joining Gabriel on the balcony.

The day was already pleasantly warm. Gabriel greeted her with a smile, and she eschewed the other chair in favor of settling on his knee. They shared a long, coffee-flavored kiss, then sat for a while watching the beachgoers.

The Lestrades spent the morning relaxing by the pool. This time, Gabriel had no difficulty in persuading Kate to swim with him. They had the pool to themselves, and spent a long time splashing and playing. Hunger drove them in a little after noon, where they ate their sandwiches and crisps on the balcony.

Kate wasn't surprised when Gabriel joined her in the shower. She just smiled, finished rinsing the shampoo from her hair, and stepped into his arms. He returned the smile and took her mouth in a long, deep kiss.

Hands slick with soap roamed eagerly. Kate wound her legs around her husband's waist as he lifted her. Gabriel paused for a moment to drink in the sight of her: pupils blown, head back, exposing the sweet, sensitive skin of her throat, breath coming in gasps. It was a heady feeling, knowing that he was the only man who'd ever seen her this way, the only one who'd ever made her come apart like this.

Afterwards, they stood leaning against each other until the water began to cool. They toweled off and dressed, still exchanging kisses. As she slipped into her sundress, Kate noticed that the time she'd spent in the sun had paid off; she definitely had the beginnings of a tan.

After dinner, Gabriel suggested a sunset walk on the beach. Kate quickly agreed, and the couple spent a long time strolling barefoot at the water's edge and watching the brilliant colors created by the sinking sun.

Saturday was spent shopping and sightseeing. Many of the tourist attractions were excellent, and they had a good day. By the time they returned to the hotel, both were a bit tired, but in a good mood.

As she lay in bed that night, Kate reflected that part of her wished they could stay longer. The other part was starting to miss home. The holiday had definitely done them good: a change of pace was always nice, and having each other's undivided attention had been wonderful. She felt Gabriel press one last kiss to her shoulder, sighed contentedly, and was soon dreaming of their next holiday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: explicit content ahead. Don't like, don't read.

Kate Watson Lestrade stood at the window of her flat, looking out at the bright August day. She heard her husband's footsteps approaching, but didn't turn around. Gabriel stopped just behind her, leaning down to kiss the nape of her neck.

"So lovely," he murmured.

The feel of his warm breath against her skin made Kate shiver. Gabriel smiled as he noticed the chill bumps appearing on her skin. But she strove to keep her tone as normal as possible when she addressed him.

"Was there something in particular you wanted?"

Gabriel's voice dropped to a growl. "Yes. You."

Kate shuddered and leaned back against him. His arms slid around her waist and he lowered his head to rest his chin on her shoulder. She turned her head and their lips met in a passionate kiss. She managed to turn around in his arms without breaking the connection, pressing their bodies closer.

When they finally separated in order to breathe, Gabriel's mouth moved to the spot where Kate's jaw and neck met, nipping gently. She responded by tilting her head back in a silent request for more, and shifting her hips pointedly.

He got the message, and bent to pick her up. When they reached the bedroom, Gabriel gently deposited his wife on the bed and quickly removed his shirt and trousers. Kate tugged her shirt over her head, removed her bra and lifted her hips so that Gabriel could help her off with her jeans and underwear.

To Kate's surprise, once he'd completed the task, he lingered at the end of the bed. She realized his intentions when a gentle kiss was placed on her instep, then her ankle. Gabriel gently ran his tongue over and around the protruding ankle bone, and Kate's foot twitched in pleasure.

He continued the line of kisses up her calf, then nipped lightly at the side of her knee. The delighted sigh he heard encouraged him to continue. Kate couldn't hold back a moan as he pressed his lips to her inner thigh.

But instead of moving his mouth to where Kate most wanted, Gabriel ran his tongue lightly along the crease where her thigh and hip met. She moaned again. Not quite what she'd had in mind, but it was a very pleasant sensation. Her husband smiled against her skin, as though reading her thoughts, before moving to lap at her hipbone.

He let his lips brush her skin as he shifted his attention to her lower abdomen. Placing his mouth just below the tan line still visible from their recent vacation, he applied lips, teeth and tongue.

Kate gasped, her hips jerking almost involuntarily. Gabriel's gentle but firm hands held her in place as he continued his ministrations. By the time he raised his head, she was trembling, breath coming in short gasps. A satisfied smile crossed his face as he moved on to her navel. Her hand found its way into his hair as he kissed his way up her ribcage.

A long sound, somewhere between a moan and a whimper, was her reaction as he kissed and licked each breast in turn. Her grip on his hair tightened in silent encouragement. Gabriel noticed the sheen of sweat in the hollows of her collarbone and dipped his tongue in before making his way along her throat and finally sealing their lips together.

The ferocity and desperation in Kate's kiss told him she was close. He slid a hand back down her body and sent her over the edge within seconds. Propping himself up on an elbow, he waited patiently for her to ride out the storm of pleasure and recover.

Once she caught her breath, Kate pulled Gabriel into another kiss. She ran a hand down his torso, but just as she reached the waistband of his boxers, he drew back.

"In a bit, darling; I'm not done with you yet."

Kate only had a moment to wonder exactly what he meant. In one quick motion, he was back at the end of the bed. A hand gently nudged her legs further apart. She let out a soft cry as he lowered his head and began to pleasure her with his mouth.

Gabriel took his time, trying to draw out the encounter, but it was only a few minutes before he felt Kate's muscles go taut as she reached her peak once again. He drew back, leaning his head against her thigh, eyes on her face.

She reached down to brush a lock of hair off his forehead. "Get back up here."

He complied, now content to let Kate have the upper hand. This time, he didn't stop her when she went to remove his boxers. As much as he enjoyed focusing on her pleasure, he still sighed with relief when he finally sank inside her.

Later, as they lay tangled together, Kate asked, "What on Earth brought that on? Because whatever it was, I need to make sure it happens more often."

Gabriel chuckled. "I think it was the way you looked, standing there in the sun, with the light gleaming on your hair."

"That, my silver fox, is really rather poetic."

"You're the writer, not me," he shrugged. "Did you have any plans in mind for the rest of the day?"

The question earned him an incredulous look. "You just made me come three times in . . ." she glanced at the clock, "a little over an hour and you expect me to be able to move? Forget it."

Gabriel laughed outright at her reply. "Good point. A nap, then?"

"Sounds really good."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. The couple was soon asleep, bathed in the late afternoon sunshine streaming through the window.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one I really had fun writing. Please review!

Through the open door of his office, Detective Inspector Gabriel Lestrade could hear the conversation between two young constables. They were leering over a woman they'd seen at the Yard earlier in the day. With a frown, Gabriel realized that the woman in question was his wife.

While on some level, he couldn't blame them for finding Kate attractive, he didn't like the turn the discussion was taking. He was tempted to have a word with them, but decided to wait and see how long the talk continued.

"I wonder if I could get her number," Carter wondered aloud.

"Sorry, mate, but I think I saw a wedding ring." Adams answered. "So probably not."

"I don't know; she wouldn't be the first woman to step out on her husband. And it's not like I'd want a relationship, you know."

His friend snorted. "Good luck with that."

"Look, all I'm saying is that she's seriously hot. With a body like that, she's bound to be great in bed. And given half a chance, I'm going to find out."

Adams shook his head. "You're mad. The woman screams 'class.' No way is she going to be interested in the likes of you."

"A bloke can dream . . .and fantasize."

Had either constable bothered to look into the office behind them, they would have seen a very annoyed DI. Lestrade's jaw was starting to clench, though he continued to work on his reports and did his best to ignore what he was hearing.

One of his colleagues, however, chose not to ignore it. Detective Inspector Hopkins had overheard enough of the conversation to figure out who they were talking about, and he paused to issue a warning.

"Gentlemen, you are aware that you're talking about a superior officer's wife?"

Adams had the sense to look a little concerned, but Carter responded to the question with a blank look and a shrug.

"So? We're just talking, no harm done."

Hopkins sighed and walked away. He personally thought that if Carter was that much of an idiot, he deserved whatever he got. Lestrade was a fairly laid-back fellow, but he also wasn't someone it was wise to anger.

Carter kept talking, completely ignoring Hopkins' warning. "If she's married to a cop, that means she'll show up here again sooner or later. Maybe I could chat her up then."

"You're insane, pursuing a one-night stand with a woman like that! She's classy, she's older than you, and her husband outranks you!"

His friend shrugged. "So? Maybe he doesn't satisfy her, and I can fill in the gap."

In his office, Gabriel Lestrade shoved his chair back and got to his feet. He stormed out into the bullpen and over to where the two constables were sitting.

"Oh, shit," Adams muttered, realization dawning.

But Gabriel ignored him. Instead, he grabbed Carter by the collar and practically dragged him to his feet.

"I need a word with you, Constable."

Once they were in his office, Gabriel closed the door and let go of the younger man. Carter straightened his shirt and tie, looking rather confused.

"What is it, sir?"

"I couldn't help overhearing your conversation."

"What of it?"

Gabriel stepped closer, glaring into Carter's eyes. "It was tasteless, insulting and demeaning. And if I ever catch you so much as glancing at my wife again, I will make your job a living hell. Are we clear on that?"

Carter gulped and nodded. "Yes, Detective Inspector."

"Good. Now get out of my sight."

When he told his wife about it that night, she was rather amused. "I thought I was the possessive one in this relationship."

"Most of the time," he answered, leaning over for a passionate kiss.

The silk scarf Kate accessorized with the next day was not only stylish and chic, it also hid the lovebite on her throat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another rather explicit chapter. Don't like that sort of thing, don't read. If you do read, please feel free to comment or leave kudos! :)

As Kate Watson Lestrade walked behind her husband's chair, she happened to catch a glimpse of his computer screen. She stopped, leaning over his shoulder for a better look.

"Ebay Motors? I thought you were joking about going through a mid-life crisis."

Gabriel laughed. "Well, you said yourself that a motorcycle could be fun. But I haven't decided anything yet. Would you have any objections?"

She was quiet, thinking the question over for a few minutes. "Not as long as you were careful. You had one when you were younger, right?"

He nodded. "More than once over the years, I've regretted selling it. I've thought about buying another several times, but never found one I liked and could afford."

"Well, it's fine by me, if you do decide to buy one."

Gabriel smiled and stood up to kiss her. "Thanks, love."

Kate smirked a little. "Let's just say I'm seeing some definite advantages to the idea."

Several days later, Gabriel managed to find not one, but several bikes he liked in good condition that were within his price range. He turned to his wife for help in making the final decision. Kate studied the images closely before delivering her vote.

"Definitely that one," she moved the mouse so that the cursor hovered over the black Triumph Thunderbird.

"Good choice, darling."

That weekend, Kate opted to stay home while Gabriel went to pick up his purchase. She was lying on the couch, watching a film adaptation of one of her favorite books, when she heard the roar of the engine in the distance.

She got up and peered out the window, watching Gabriel come to a smooth stop. As he lowered the kickstand and killed the engine, Kate hurried downstairs for a closer look.

She stopped in the doorway, leaning against it for a moment as her knees went weak. Her heart rate sped up and her breathing became shallower as she took in the sight before her.

Gabriel was still seated on the bike, looking quite comfortable. He'd removed his helmet, and his hair was mussed. He wore a black leather jacket over a T-shirt, tight jeans covered by black leather chaps that framed his backside nicely, boots and gloves. He was clearly pleased with his new acquisition, if the wide smile on his face was anything to go by.

"Well, Kate, what do you think?"

Kate pushed herself off the wall and slowly circled the bike. The pictures had been good, but it was even more awesome in person. She nodded.

"Nice. Very nice."

He offered her a spare helmet. "Care for a ride?"

"Ohh, absolutely!" Kate grinned, swung easily onto the bike, and fastened her helmet securely.

Gabriel gave her a moment to get settled before asking, "Ready?"

She nodded, sliding close behind him. He revved the engine and pulled out into the traffic, then opened the throttle up even more.

Kate tried to relax and enjoy the wind on her face. But she found herself even more turned on. She could feel Gabriel's muscles flexing, and admired the ease with which he controlled the machine. The smell of leather, mixed with his usual scent, was very appealing.

Unbeknownst to her, Gabriel shared his wife's predicament. It felt good, having her body pressed tightly against his back, arms around his waist. And the way her thighs were gripping his hips was more than enough to send his libido skyrocketing.

When they pulled up in front of their building, Kate quickly got off the bike, removing her helmet as she did. Gabriel looked slightly puzzled by her haste.

"Did you have fun?"

She smiled seductively, leaning over to murmur in his ear. "Oh, it was fun. And I look forward to doing it again. But right now, I'd rather do some riding of a different kind."

Gabriel's mouth dropped open in surprise, before a slow grin spread across his face. He quickly removed his helmet, locked the motorcycle, and hurried after his wife, who was already halfway up the stairs to their flat.

Kate had just enough time to remove her shoes before she found herself swept into Gabriel's embrace. She clutched at his jacket, responding eagerly as he crushed their mouths together. She let out a low moan as he slid his thigh between hers, enjoying the feel of firm muscle and rocking her hips into the contact.

Gabriel broke the kiss just long enough for them to breathe. Kate zeroed in on his jaw as he lifted her into his arms and made his way upstairs. He put her down on the bed and stepped back long enough to take off his boots. Kate quickly removed her blouse before dragging him down on top of her. He shrugged out of the heavy leather jacket, then slid a hand along her torso to cup her breast. Kate moaned and arched into the touch.

As her husband's hands moved to the button of her jeans, Kate ran hers down his chest. She let her palms skim over his nipples and smiled at the groan it elicited. She kicked her jeans off and pulled Gabriel closer. The feel of the cool leather chaps against her bare skin made her gasp.

He chuckled, reaching beneath her for the clasp of her bra. Kate sat up enough to take it off, shoving Gabriel's t-shirt over his head at the same time. While he was occupied in pulling the garment over his head, Kate brushed a hand against the front of his jeans.

"God, Kate . . ." Gabriel stood, and in one move shed chaps, jeans and boxers before returning to his wife's arms.

Kate removed her own underwear, sighing at the full body skin on skin contact. She was surprised she'd lasted this long, and knew she couldn't hold out much longer.

"Gabe, please. . .need you, now."

As he moved to enter her, Kate buried one hand in his hair, while the other attempted to gain purchase against the sweaty skin of his back. Gabriel rolled them over, giving Kate the upper hand.

Neither of them lasted long, and soon lay in a breathless heap. As Kate shifted to lay beside Gabriel instead of on top of him, she noticed the scratches her nails had left on his chest.

"I'm sorry! Those are going to sting, I know."

He laughed. "It's okay, love. I found your total abandon quite sexy. How long have you had this motorcycle kink?"

"I wouldn't call it a kink, exactly. It's more like everything you do gets to me, just some things more than others."

"I'll definitely keep that in mind."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot is mine, original characters are mine, nothing from the show is.  
> Enjoy! Feel free to comment--curious to know what y'all like and don't like.

Detective Inspector Gabriel Lestrade was having a fairly routine day. No out of the ordinary cases, no need to call in Sherlock Holmes. He'd made an easy arrest that morning and was busy with the related paperwork when his mobile rang. The voice on the other end informed him that his wife had been taken to St. Bartholomew's Hospital following an accident.

As he hurried to his car, Gabriel began making phone calls. One was to Kate's cousin, John, and one to the policeman investigating the accident. He learned that the cab Kate was in had been hit on the driver's side by a motorist who was talking on his phone instead of paying attention to the road. His colleague said Kate had been trapped in the cab for about half an hour, but had appeared to have no serious injuries. The trip to the hospital had been more of a precaution than anything else.

While he found this reassuring, Gabriel knew he wouldn't relax until he'd seen his wife's state for himself. When he arrived at Bart's, he was taken back to an examination room. The physician was just exiting, and was happy to give him a quick rundown.

Kate would be sore for a while, but the worst injury was muscle straining. She'd also sustained some cuts and bruises, all very minor. When Gabriel thanked him, the doctor responded that it was nice to give good news for a change.

The cop entered the room and stepped behind the curtain that hung around the table. Kate was lying down, eyes closed. There were a couple of bruises on her face, and a cut on her forehead. At the sound of her husband's footsteps, she opened her eyes and turned her head in his direction.

Tears filled her eyes. "Gabe."

In an instant, he was beside her, gently drawing her into his arms. "It's okay, baby, I'm here."

Kate leaned her head against his shoulder with a sigh. Though she hadn't been badly hurt, the accident had shaken her up considerably. For the first time since the crash almost two hours ago, she felt safe.

They were still in that position when the doctor came in with Kate's release forms. There was no need to keep her overnight, and she was now free to go whenever she was ready.

Kate didn't need to be told twice. She was eager to go home and rest. Gabriel helped her dress, frowning at the bruises that had been covered by the hospital gown. His mobile rang just as they were making their way to the entrance.

It was John, wondering how Kate was, and if he should come by. Gabriel reassured him that she was fine and they were just leaving Bart's. Kate reached over and took the phone from him, hoping to ease her cousin's worry.

"John, I'm fine . . .Not too bad, bruises, cuts, some strained muscles . . .Yes, I know . . .Sure, I'll be home the rest of today and all of tomorrow, if you'd like to stop by . . . Yeah, right. Sherlock, expressing concern for someone? Not sure I believe you . . . .Hmm, if you say so . . .Okay, talk to you later . . .. Love you, too."

They'd reached the car at this point, and Gabriel helped Kate ease into the front seat. She groaned slightly as her abused muscles reacted, but responded to his worried look with a smile.

"I'm all right, just sore. Think I'll go home and soak in the tub for a while."

She did just that, enjoying the hot water and the bubbling jets. When she came downstairs an hour later, Gabriel noticed that she seemed to be moving more easily.

"Not sure if it's the pain pills or the bath, but it doesn't hurt as much right now," she confirmed.

They ordered takeaway for dinner and spent the evening lounging in the living room. Around ten, Kate carefully got to her feet and went upstairs to bed. Gabriel followed, and the two were soon asleep.

Kate woke up several hours later, feeling as though she were being watched. She slowly turned over and found Gabriel awake.

"Sorry, love, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

"Just thinking about how glad I am that you're okay."

Kate moved forward for a kiss. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"I can't help but think that it could have been worse. While you were in the tub this evening, I was flipping through the channels and came across the news coverage of the wreck."

"Ah," Kate nodded her understanding. "You watching me sleep suddenly makes more sense. I was shocked when I realized how badly damaged the cab was; I know how lucky I am."

"Shocked? I thought I was going to be sick. I could have lost you, darling, and I'm not sure I'd be able to go on."

Seeing the tears in Gabriel's eyes, Kate gently stroked his face, pulling him in for another kiss. "Shhh . . .it's all right, my silver fox. I'm right here, safe, in your arms."

Gabriel pressed his face into her hair for a moment, breathing in the familiar scent. When he felt a bit more composed, he drew back to tenderly examine his wife's features again. He kissed her once more, then lay back on his pillow.

"Think you can sleep now?" Kate asked.

"I think so, yes. Thank you, my love."

"My pleasure. I love you."

"And I adore you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Please comment!

As she entered the pub, Kate Watson Lestrade idly scanned the crowd. Her eyes lit on not one, but two familiar faces. She glanced over her shoulder to exchange a look of surprise with her husband.

"Just when I think I've seen everything," Gabriel muttered.

John Watson had been keeping one eye on the televised football game and one eye on his flatmate. He started slightly when he turned and found his cousin sliding onto the barstool beside his.

"Evening, you two. What brings you out tonight?"

"We went out for dinner and decided to stop and have a drink before we go home," Kate answered. "Now, what I want to know is what you're doing here and how you got Sherlock to come with you."

"I didn't give him much choice in the matter," the doctor answered. "I needed an evening out, and I was afraid if I left him home alone he'd destroy the entire flat."

Gabriel chuckled. "I was just thinking earlier today that he must be climbing the walls by now. I'll see if I can't dig up some cold case files to keep him occupied."

John gave him a grateful look. "I'd appreciate it. You'd think in a city the size of London, there'd be less than a week between puzzling crimes."

Kate laughed. "No such luck, huh?" She turned to address the bartender. "Gin and tonic with a splash of lime juice, and brandy."

Sherlock Holmes walked over to them, taking the empty seat on John's other side. "I really don't see what's so difficult about billiards. It's just math and physics."

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he reached for his brandy. "We aren't all geniuses, you know."

"Mmm, true. Perhaps I'll go try my hand at a game."

"Oh, God," John groaned.

Kate snickered into her drink as she patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Leave him to it. If he pisses off the wrong person, then you can jump in."

After achieving what was, for him, a very easy victory, the consulting detective once more made his way over to the bar. He found a very amused Lestrade listening as Kate and John engaged in a lively discussion about which of the four Die Hard films was the best.

"The third one? Seriously?" Kate asked.

"It has the most intricate plot," John answered. "All the puzzles, for example. It wasn't just about brawn. All McClane did in the first movie was injure and kill the bad guys. No brainwork."

"Okay, one, you've been around him too long," she nodded towards Sherlock. "Two, he outwitted the bad guys several times in the first movie. And he basically worked alone."

"What about that cop? And in the third movie, Samuel L. Jackson made an awesome sidekick."

"Yeah, McClane was communicating with Al, but he was doing all the work, facing all the danger, alone."

"The third movie was still the best."

"No, you're wrong."

"Well, what was so great about the first one, then?"

Kate signaled the bartender for a second gin and tonic before answering John's question. "For one thing, it set the standard for the next three. And for another, it had the best villain."

"I don't know, they were pretty good in the third movie. That blond chick was both hot and creepy."

His cousin rolled her eyes. "Men. The original Die Hard had Alan Rickman. You can't argue with that, he's like a national treasure. And that scene where he does an American accent is great."

"I'll give you that one," John nodded. "But the third one was still the best."

"Whatever."

"This isn't the first time we've had this debate. I don't suppose we're ever going to agree."

Kate grinned. "Of course not. I just like coming up with new arguments."

John smirked and turned to his best friend. "Say, Sherlock, there are some DVDs you need to watch . . ."

"That's cheating!"

"Whatever works."

As they were getting ready for bed that night, Gabriel suddenly froze. Kate gave him a worried look.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I just had a rather disconcerting realization. I just spent a pleasant evening in the company of Sherlock Holmes, of all people!"

Kate laughed, draping herself comfortably across him. "I wouldn't worry too much unless it becomes a habit. And I doubt it will. This is Sherlock we're talking about!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Nothing you recognize from the show is mine, only the plot and original characters. Please comment/kudos!

Kate Watson Lestrade sighed with relief as the cab she'd taken from the airport pulled to a stop in front of her building. The journalism conference had been fun, and she'd learned a lot, but she'd missed home. She refused the cabbie's offer to help with her bags, paid him, and hurried inside and up the stairs to her flat.

She opened the door, deposited her bags on the floor and looked around in search of her husband.

"Gabe?"

"Be right there, darling."

Moments later, she heard his footsteps on the stairs and hurried to fling herself into his arms. He lifted her off her feet and into a long kiss.

"How was the conference?" he asked when they finally parted to breathe.

"It was fun. Good to be back, though. I missed you."

"And I missed you."

Once Gabriel released her, Kate settled on the couch with a content sigh. She took the glass of juice her husband offered with a grateful smile.

"So, what have you been up to while I was gone?"

He paused, shifting his weight and not making eye contact.

"Gabriel . . .what did you do?"

"I, uh . . .I got a tattoo."

Kate sputtered in surprise, nearly choking on her drink. "You did what?"

"It's very easy to cover up, and the design is small and simple," he reassured her.

"Okay," she nodded. "But isn't that kind of a cliché? The whole owning a motorcycle and having a tattoo thing?"

Gabriel laughed. "Well, maybe."

"So where is it? I want to see!"

He moved so that his back was to her and began unbuttoning his shirt. He tossed it aside and stood waiting for his wife's verdict.

"Oh!" The surprised exclamation was soft and emotional.

Kate stood, stepping closer to Gabriel for a better look. On the back of his left shoulder was a small heart. Inside, in an elegant script, were the letters KWL. She reached out, but hesitated. The skin around it was still somewhat red.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not really, just a little tender. You can touch it."

She did so, carefully tracing the black ink. A wave of possessiveness swept over her, and she leaned forward to trace the tattoo with her tongue, before biting lightly at the skin just beside it.

Gabriel groaned. "God, Kate."

She smiled against his shoulder, and he turned to gather her into his arms.

"So, you like it?"

Kate reached up so that her lips brushed his as she spoke. "Oh, yes. Another way for you to let the world know that you're all mine—what's not to like?"

He grinned. "I thought you might see it that way."

She smiled back and tugged him down into a deep kiss. One hand curled into his hair, while the other covered the tattoo. When they parted several minutes later, Gabriel rested his forehead against hers.

"What do you say we go upstairs and I welcome you home properly?"

"Took you long enough to offer," she teased.

Her husband just chuckled as he scooped her into his arms. "We have all day."

Kate grinned as she rested her head on his shoulder and kissed and nibbled at his neck. She inhaled deeply, loving the familiar scent. Four days without him had seemed like a very long time, and she relished being back in those loving arms.

Much later, the couple lay on their sides, still exchanging soft kisses. Kate idly caressed the tattoo beneath her hand.

"It's good to have you back, darling," Gabriel murmured as he kissed her forehead.

"And it's good to be home."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Please comment!

Kate Watson Lestrade woke on Christmas morning to the sound of her alarm clock. She leaned over to turn it off, her husband obligingly loosening the arm around her waist so that she could reach. She rolled over to face him, bending down for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, darling." Gabriel yawned. "Though I think there's something inherently wrong about being awakened by the alarm on a Christmas when I don't have to work."

Kate laughed. "I agree, but I was afraid if I didn't set it, I'd oversleep and dinner wouldn't be ready on time."

"Good point." He stretched, running a hand over his face.

Kate had to smile at the sight: Gabriel's hair was delightfully rumpled, chin prickly with morning stubble, and brown eyes bleary with sleep. She couldn't resist leaning over for another kiss before getting out of bed.

After breakfast, the couple took a few minutes to exchange presents before getting ready for the day. Kate opened hers first and discovered a fire topaz pendant on a gold chain. It would go perfectly with the earrings Gabriel had given her for her birthday.

"It's beautiful! Thank you."

"I thought you'd like it."

Kate watched closely as Gabriel turned his attention to the package she handed him. She was certain he'd like it, but was eager to observe his reaction nonetheless.

He smiled as he opened the box to find a silver dress watch. It was obviously high quality. He looked up to thank Kate and found her smiling mysteriously.

"Look on the back."

Gabriel did so and found an engraved inscription: _Merry Christmas, my silver fox. I love you. Your Kate._

"Thank you, darling."

"I thought you could use a nicer watch for more formal occasions."

They shared another kiss, cleaned up the wrapping paper, and moved into the kitchen. Kate retrieved the recipes she would be preparing, and began laying out the ingredients. Once everything was cooking, she hurried upstairs to take a quick shower and get ready.

She left her hair down, curling it and pinning it back from her face with rhinestone pins. She wore a pair of black jeans and an emerald green jumper, put on her new pendant and fire topaz earrings, and went back downstairs to check the food.

As Gabriel passed her on his way to shower and shave, he paused. Kate glanced down at her outfit.

"What? Something wrong?"

"No. Actually, you look gorgeous."

She grinned. "Thanks."

Kate had told John and Sherlock that dinner would be ready around six. She was a little surprised the consulting detective had accepted her invitation. John had jumped at the chance of not having to see his estranged sister, mentioning how awkward things had been when they'd gotten together the year before.

She spent the next few hours keeping an eye on the food, preparing the pudding, and reading. When Gabriel came downstairs in gray trousers and a dark blue shirt, wearing his new watch, Kate occupied a good ten minutes admiring him.

The doorbell rang at five-thirty. To Kate's surprise, Sherlock contributed a bottle of very good wine for the meal. While they waited for dinner to be ready, they exchanged gifts.

Kate had gotten John a jumper, the warm cable-knit kind he favored. For Sherlock, she'd chosen a subscription to a new online science magazine. Both men seemed pleased with their gifts; Sherlock even smiled when he thanked her. She had to chuckle when she saw what John had gotten Gabriel: a scarf in the Watson clan tartan.

"If I'd thought about it, I would have gotten one for you last year," the doctor grinned. "Consider it a late welcome to the family."

Kate opened her gift from John to find a pair of very nice leather gloves. They weren't bulky, and so wouldn't interfere with her ability to use her phone or write. John shrugged modestly when she thanked him.

Leaving the men to deal with the wrapping paper and boxes, Kate went into the kitchen and began setting out the food.

"Were you planning to eat tonight, Sherlock?" she called.

"Hmmm, I don't have a case, and it is a holiday, so I suppose I will."

Kate was pretty sure she heard John muttering something about miracles really happening, and hid a smirk as she set the table. Glancing around to ensure she hadn't forgotten anything, she stepped back into the living room.

"All right, you lot, time to eat."

Gabriel opened and poured the wine, and offered a toast. Then they all filled their plates and tucked in. The roast beef, Yorkshire pudding and trifle were delicious. Kate was relieved everything had turned out well.

"Delicious," John reached for a second helping.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Glad you're enjoying it."

Later, as their guests prepared to leave, Gabriel remembered something. "Hold on a second, Sherlock. Got an extra gift for you, so to speak."

He disappeared into the office and returned a few moments later with several folders. Sherlock's eyes brightened.

"Cold cases?"

"Uh-huh."

"Excellent! This should give me something to do until the criminals recover from the holidays."

Kate noticed John mouthing an enthusiastic 'thank you' to Gabriel over Sherlock's shoulder. She ducked her head to hide her grin as she walked with them to the door.

As Gabriel helped her clean up the kitchen and put away the leftovers, he commented, "That wasn't so bad. And the food was marvelous, love."

"Thanks. I'm just glad it went well."

"It did; better than I thought it would."

Kate laughed. "You and John get along great. And admit it, Sherlock's the annoying younger brother you never had."

"The key word being 'annoying'."

She laughed harder, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "I'm done in; I'm going to bed."

"Good idea."

As she snuggled happily into her husband's embrace, Kate wondered what the New Year would bring. Whatever it was, it couldn't be much crazier than this one!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters from the show are not mine, though I would love to own Lestrade. ;)  
> A/N: Dramatic, angsty chapter, y'all! Please review!

Detective Inspector Gabriel Lestrade sat by his wife's hospital bed for the third day in a row, waiting for her to regain consciousness. Six days before, she'd been kidnapped by men with a grudge against him, who'd taken great pleasure in calling the DI and taunting him. However, they'd managed to escape shortly before the police pinpointed their location, leaving a badly beaten Kate for dead.

Her injuries were fairly severe: extensive bruising, abrasions on her wrists from being restrained, internal bleeding that had been stopped via surgery, two jammed fingers, cuts and scrapes, one of which had required stitches, and a couple of broken toes. Some of the wounds were defensive in nature, which didn't surprise Gabriel in the least. Kate wasn't the type to go quietly with men intent on doing her harm.

He shifted slightly, wondering why hospital chairs had to be so bloody uncomfortable. He'd barely moved at all in the last three days, and the last time he'd slept for more than twenty minutes at a stretch had been the night before Kate was kidnapped. Her cousin, Dr. John Watson, had offered more than once to stay with her while Gabriel went home to shower and sleep, but the cop always refused.

Noticing movement out of the corner of his eye, he looked back at the bed. Kate's hand was moving, and as he watched, she turned her head to one side. The eye that wasn't swollen shut opened and blinked a few times before focusing on him.

Gabriel immediately reached for the cup of water on the bedside table and helped Kate lift her head as he guided the straw to her lips. Once she finished drinking, he reached for the call button.

"How are you feeling, love?"

"Like hell."

"I don't doubt it. Do you remember what happened?"

She nodded. "Have they been caught yet?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I figured you'd say that. I was conscious often enough to realize that they spent a long time planning this."

Gabriel gently squeezed the fingers of her uninjured hand. But before he could speak, several nurses entered the room, closely followed by Kate's doctor. Gabriel brushed a light kiss across her hair and got out of the way.

In the hallway, he pulled out his mobile phone. There were plenty of people who would want to know that Kate was awake. John promised to come by soon, explaining that he was busy at the moment helping Sherlock Holmes track down a lead on Kate's abductors. Gabriel hoped it panned out.

When the hospital staff left Kate's room, he went back in and found his wife sitting up. She frowned as she got a good look at him.

"Have you slept at all this week?"

"Very little," he admitted.

"I can tell. Why don't you go home, shower, shave and get some rest?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Not now. Maybe later."

Kate was too tired and sore to argue with him, and she could tell from the look on his face that it wouldn't do her any good, anyway. Besides, she found his presence comforting. She'd thought more than once during her ordeal that she might never see him again.

She managed to eat a little (broth and gelatin) before the police arrived to take her statement. To her relief, they allowed Gabriel to stay in the room with her. Slowly, she detailed what had happened from the time she'd been dragged into an alley while walking to work to when she'd lost consciousness soon after her captors abandoned her.

Though his grip on her hand was gentle, Gabriel was bristling with tension and anger by the time Kate finished talking. He went out into the hallway with his colleagues, but stopped just outside the door.

Struggling with the rage building up inside him, he turned and pounded a fist against the wall. The plaster held up, but the impact left a dent. He leaned on the wall, taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. A familiar voice made him turn around.

"You okay?" It was John Watson.

"Not really."

"I saw Dimmock, so I'm assuming Kate gave her statement?"

Gabriel nodded.

"Do I want to know?"

"No."

The doctor sighed. "I was afraid of that."

"Any luck finding the bastards?"

"No." John shook his head in exasperation. "You'd think it would be easier. We know who they are, Sherlock's working on it nonstop, he's even gotten his brother's government agents involved, and we still have nothing!"

Gabriel glanced down at the badge he wore clipped to his belt. "You know, when I joined the Yard, I took an oath to uphold the law. But right now, I don't give a damn about proper legal procedure. I want blood, and I'd like to be the one to spill it."

"I wouldn't mind a few minutes alone with them, myself." John agreed.

"Well, come on. I'm sure Kate will be pleased to see you. Would you mind staying a while, so I can run home and clean up a bit?"

"Not at all."

Kate tried to smile at the sight of John, but grimaced when the movement pulled painfully at her split lip. She assured Gabriel that she'd be fine while he was gone, and made herself comfortable for a chat with her cousin.

When he returned a little over an hour later, he could tell Kate was getting tired. Once John had left, Gabriel seated himself by the bedside. He reached for her hand, gently entwining their fingers.

"Get some sleep, darling. I'll be right here."

"And since when do I not get a good night kiss?"

Gabriel paused and opened his mouth to say that he didn't want to hurt her. But he reasoned that after everything they'd been through, they both needed the contact. He leaned forward and slowly, softly brushed his lips against hers.

Kate sighed, letting the tip of her tongue dart out to brush across her husband's mouth. When he would have pulled back, she untangled her hand from his and wound it around the back of his neck to hold him in place.

Gabriel complied, offering several more soft, chaste kisses. He ached to hold her close, but knew it wasn't a good idea, given the extent of her injuries.

"I love you," he whispered, pulling back just enough to speak.

"I love you, too."

A few days later, much to her relief, Kate was allowed to go home. The less severe bruises were starting to fade slightly, and the swelling in her eye had decreased some. She was still limping and the injured fingers of her left hand made some tasks difficult. The stitches in the knife wound and the surgical incision would eventually dissolve on their own. She set up a follow-up appointment for two weeks later, and was told to take it easy until then.

Kate hadn't experienced nightmares during her time in the hospital, but she figured they'd occur soon. Her first night home, she was so tired and so glad to be back in her own bed that she slept soundly. If she dreamed, they didn't disturb her sleep, and she didn't remember them the next morning.

But the second night, the events of her kidnapping replayed themselves in vivid detail. Gabriel woke to find her tossing restlessly, frightened whimpers escaping her lips. Mindful of her injuries, he wrapped an arm around her and drew her back against him, whispering comforting words as she jerked awake.

"Shh. It was just a dream, baby. You're safe now; I've got you."

Kate swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths. But she couldn't manage to hold back her tears. She rolled over, burrowing into Gabriel's embrace as she wept. He brushed a soft kiss over an unbruised portion of her forehead before resting his cheek on top of her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "No. Besides, you heard my statement to the police, and what happened in the dream was exactly what happened in real life. No changes or additions from my subconscious."

Gabriel nuzzled her hair gently. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

"I'll try."

The nightmares continued off and on for the rest of the week. Kate finally dug out her therapist's business card. She didn't want to set up an actual appointment until her doctors cleared her to resume her usual activities, but she was able to set up a phone consultation.

Her abductors were still evading capture, but Kate was hopeful. They were bound to make a mistake sooner or later and end up getting caught. She hoped it was soon; she could tell their continued thwarting of justice was bothering Gabriel, probably more than it was her.

Finally, she decided to try and get him to talk about it. She got her chance that Saturday night, when Gabriel came across a news report about the case while flipping channels. He watched for a moment before turning the telly off with a sigh.

"You okay?"

"Just frustrated that those sons of bitches are still out there somewhere."

"They'll get caught eventually, I'm sure. But there's more to it than that, isn't there?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I can't help but feel like this whole thing is my fault."

"It's not like you saw it coming."

"No, but they took you to get to me."

"Because they wanted revenge on you for doing your job. And because they knew it would be harder on you to think of me suffering than if they'd gone after you directly."

"Very true."

"What I'm getting at, Gabriel, is that there are sick, twisted people out there, and you can't hold yourself responsible for what they do. You couldn't have known this would happen, and I know you'd have traded places with me without hesitation if you could have."

Kate moved to kneel in front of her husband, looking into his eyes as she spoke. "None of this was your fault. I don't blame you for it in any way. Got it?"

"All right, darling. I suppose you've got a point."

She kissed him. "Good, glad I could get through to you."

"And I'm sure my superiors will insist I set up a meeting or two with the Yard's shrink. They're used to dealing with this sort of thing; not the first time a criminal's gone after a cop's loved ones to make a point."

"Hmmm, not sure I like being seen as your Achilles heel."

Gabriel smiled. "But that's just one way of looking at it, my heart. I prefer to think of you as my greatest strength."

She responded with another kiss, longer and deeper this time. "I definitely like that better."

Kate spent the second week of her recovery reading, working on her novel, and planning some articles she wanted to write once she returned to work. As her injuries healed more, she was able to rather enjoy having some time to relax. She'd persuaded Gabriel to go back to work, insisting that she was feeling somewhat better and would be fine on her own.

Her doctor's appointment was on a Wednesday. She was relieved when he gave her permission to return to her normal activities, though he cautioned that she might want to ease back into her usual routine. She set up a therapy appointment for the next day, and assured her editor that she'd be back at work on Monday.

Gabriel got home just as she was putting the finishing touches on dinner. Kate hadn't seen him look so cheerful since before her kidnapping. When she asked what was going on, he explained that her abductors had been caught. One had been killed in a confrontation with police, but the other two were in prison until the trial.

Kate sank into a chair. "That's a relief. I've got good news, as well. The doctor cleared me to resume all of my usual activities, though he did say I should probably ease back into things."

"Fantastic," Gabriel kissed her before sitting down to eat. "So when are you going back to work?"

"Monday. I figured a couple more days off couldn't hurt."

"Probably a good idea."

After they'd eaten, as Kate was doing the dishes, Gabriel came up behind her and pulled her into an embrace. His mouth fastened on to the side of her neck, making her sigh with pleasure. But as much as she welcomed his attentions, it was hard to stay focused on cleaning up.

"You realize that I'd get this done faster if you helped instead of distracting me?"

Gabriel responded with a noncommittal "Mmm," as he gently caught her earlobe in his teeth.

Kate quickly finished the dishes, doing her best to ignore Gabriel. The minute she placed the last plate in the drying rack, he turned her around to face him and kissed her. She returned the kiss eagerly.

They somehow managed to navigate the stairs without breaking the kiss, and landed in a tangle on the bed. Kate closed her eyes and lost herself in sensation. She'd missed their physical intimacy, and she knew Gabriel had, too.

Later, Kate took a few moments to feel relieved that everything had turned out well in the end. Her kidnappers were behind bars, she'd suffered no lasting damage from the attack, and things were finally getting back to normal. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert usual disclaimer here.  
> A short, light chapter, hopefully amusing. Enjoy!

Kate Watson Lestrade barely looked up from her computer as her coworker breezed into the room. Corinne wasn't one of her favorite people. She was vain and arrogant, and believed that every man in London was eager to succumb to her dubious charms. Word around the water cooler was that she'd slept her way to a high-ranking position at the last newspaper she'd worked for.

Corinne's desk was close enough that Kate could easily hear what the other woman was saying. She'd just returned from a press conference at New Scotland Yard, and was bragging to Todd Neilson, whose desk was right beside hers.

"I really do think the Detective Inspector was flirting with me. Such a nice smile. And he answered most of my questions. Maybe I should ask him out to lunch to discuss the case further and . . .see what develops."

"Which cop?" Todd didn't bother taking his attention off his work as he asked the question.

"Oh, I can't think of his name, started with an L, though . . .tall, silver hair . . ."

Todd did look at her then. "Lestrade?"

"That's it."

As her head snapped up and her eyes narrowed, Kate was dimly aware of her best friend's murmur.

"Okay, seriously, how does she miss the obvious connection there? Um, Kate . . .you all right?"

Kate took a deep breath. "You don't need to hold me back, if that's what you're asking, Em."

Emma snorted. "I wouldn't try to, believe me!"

Todd caught Kate's eye and winked. He mouthed 'I've got this.' Kate smirked slightly and gave him a quick nod of thanks. Todd turned back to Corinne and began disabusing her of her illusions.

"Lestrade?" He laughed. "Sorry, Corinne, but you don't have a chance there. You didn't notice his wedding ring?"

Corinne shrugged. "So he's married. So what?"

"He's also deeply devoted to his wife. Anyone who's been around the bloke for long knows that. You say he was flirting with you, I say it's all in your head."

"That's just your opinion, Todd. You weren't there."

"Even if you're right, which I highly, highly doubt, I hear his wife has a temper. She can and will wipe the floor with you."

"Damn right," Kate muttered under her breath.

Corinne was frowning as everything Todd said began to sink in. "So you think I'd be wasting my time?"

"Absolutely."

She sulked. "Don't know why he wouldn't be interested, though. What his wife doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Trust me, the DI will not see it that way. It may be hard for you to believe, but there are men out there who don't come running every time a woman glances their way. Lestrade loves his wife, and he's not gonna cheat on her."

"Hmph! She can't be that great."

"Give it up, Corinne. Any spark you thought was there was all in your imagination. If you try to take this further, he'll turn you down and you'll end up looking and feeling like an idiot."

Corinne didn't reply. Instead she got up and flounced into the break room, looking very offended. Todd smiled and went back to his writing. Emma burst out laughing, and a smug smile hovered around Kate's mouth.

An hour later, as he was getting ready to leave the building for his lunch break, Todd Neilson heard a voice calling his name. Kate beckoned him over to her desk and reached for her purse. She passed him a ten-pound note.

"Your lunch is on me, as a thank-you. That was awesome, not to mention it saved me the trouble of jumping over the desk and kicking her arse."

Todd laughed and handed the money back. "No, no, no. Taking her down a peg was worth it. Besides, what are friends for?" He dropped an arm around her shoulders and gave an affectionate squeeze.

"Thanks again."

"No problem." He smiled and continued towards the exit.

Kate sat back down and got to work, thinking that she was lucky to have such good friends. And seeing Corinne get a bit of comeuppance had been very enjoyable, even if she hadn't been the one to deliver it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff and smut! I only own the original characters and the plot.

Detective Inspector Gabriel Lestrade entered his flat one March evening with a decidedly disgruntled air. His wife, Kate, glanced up and frowned, instantly picking up on his mood.

"Rough day?" she asked.

"Oh, no, today was fine," he answered, kissing her cheek. "It's tomorrow I'm not looking forward to."

"Why not?"

"I was one of the 'lucky' cops picked for a special assignment tomorrow. Some sort of state visit. Guess I'd better go dig my uniform out of the back of the closet."

"At least it's not the middle of the summer," Kate reminded him. "No chance of keeling over from heatstroke."

Gabriel sighed. "Your ability to find the silver lining in almost any cloud is something I really admire, darling."

The change in his workday routine meant Gabriel didn't have to go in quite as early as usual. When Kate came downstairs that morning, he was just finishing his last cup of coffee.

Her jaw dropped. "Wow . . ."

In the three years she'd known him, Kate had never had the chance to see her husband in his dress uniform until now. It suited him, she decided. It fit well, accentuating the breadth of his shoulders. She guessed it fit nicely in the hips, too, but the coat was too long for her to get a good look. And while she generally preferred Gabriel's usual style of not wearing a tie (and exposing a very kissable throat), Kate thought the starched white collar and black necktie were rather appealing. She noticed the silver watch she'd given him for Christmas peeking from beneath his sleeve.

Gabriel rinsed his empty mug out in the sink and started pulling on his white gloves. As he did so, he noticed his wife's admiring gaze.

Kate couldn't help but grin at the blush that spread across his cheekbones. "Good morning. You look fantastic."

The blush deepened and Gabriel shrugged. "If you say so."

She shook her head. "We have got to work on your self-perception. You're too modest for your own good."

He just chuckled as he grabbed his helmet off the side table. "Whatever you say, love. I've got to head out now; I'll see you tonight."

Kate was sorely tempted to deepen the kiss he planted on her lips, but she managed to control herself. "Try to have a good day. I love you."

"I'll do my best. I love you, too."

It wasn't even noon before Kate realized she had a problem. She was having trouble concentrating. As she swore under her breath and corrected yet another mistake in the article she was writing, her best friend glanced over.

"Everything all right, Kate?"

Kate sighed and shoved some hair back out of her face. "Yes, except for the mental image that keeps popping up in my brain at random intervals."

Emma raised a brow. "Do I want to know?"  
"Today was the first time I've ever seen Gabriel in his dress uniform."

"I can see why that would be distracting . . .not that I would ever go after a married man, certainly not one married to a friend! I'm just saying you have good taste."

"I get it."

By gritting her teeth and focusing extra hard, Kate managed to get through the day. She got home before Gabriel, and decided to change out of her skirt and blouse into something more comfortable. She reached for soft flannel pajamas, but realized they weren't exactly conducive to the kind of evening she had in mind. Instead, she chose a surprisingly comfortable red satin nightgown, with matching robe.

She settled on the couch with a good book, but hadn't even finished one chapter before she heard Gabriel's footsteps on the stairs. He looked like he was in a fairly good mood, Kate noticed as he came in. He set a paper bag on the kitchen table.

"Picked up some Japanese for dinner."

"Sounds good," Kate got up to embrace him. "How was your day?"

"Not as bad as I thought it might be."

"Good. Mine would have been better if I hadn't been so distracted."

"Distracted by what?"

"You, and how damn good you look in that uniform."

"Sorry." Gabriel tried to sound like he meant it, but the twinkle in his eye and the smile hovering around his lips gave him away.

Kate scoffed. "No you aren't. You're not fooling me."

He grinned and kissed her. It was slow and deep, tongues tangling and exploring smoothly. When they finally broke apart, Gabriel leaned down to rest his forehead against Kate's.

"I figured you'd like it. Did you have any particular ideas on how we should spend the evening?" He moved to nuzzle her ear and murmured several lewd suggestions.

Kate tightened her grip on his shoulders as her knees went weak. "Not sure I'll last long enough to try all of those."

Gabriel chuckled. "What do you say we let dinner wait a bit?"

"I hoped you'd say that."

They hurried upstairs, where Kate shrugged out of her robe and settled on the bed. Gabriel sank on to the edge and bent to remove his shoes.

As soon as he sat up, Kate slid into his lap. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him. Gabriel wrapped one arm around her waist and brought his other hand up to cup the back of her head. He ran his tongue along his wife's lips. She took the hint and parted them, drawing his tongue into her mouth and sucking gently. Kate smiled at the groan this provoked before pulling back to breathe.

She tilted her head back eagerly, giving Gabriel access to her throat. Despite the distraction caused by his kisses, nibbles and licks, she managed to start undoing the buttons on his coat. She was rather impressed when her husband managed to remove the coat and toss it onto the chair by the bed without ever moving his lips from her collarbone.

When he finally did look up, Kate moved to lie down on the bed. As Gabriel turned to join her, she noticed that she'd been right: the trousers fit quite nicely. She ran her hands down his back to give his rear an affectionate squeeze. He grinned as he stretched out atop her, hands on either side of her head to brace himself.

Kate busied herself with his tie, pressing kisses just above his collar. Once the tie was out of the way, she started unbuttoning his shirt, and let her lips travel lower. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders, and Gabriel rolled to his side to hastily unbutton the cuffs and strip it off.

While Kate focused on mapping his chest, stomach, back and sides with her hands, Gabriel reached down to caress her thigh. She responded by letting go of him long enough to pull her nightgown over her head. Gabriel let his eyes drift over her for a moment, then pulled her close again. His head descended, and Kate moaned as he gently mouthed first one breast, then the other.

She retaliated by sliding one hand between them to cup his arousal. He groaned and quickly pulled back to undo his button and zipper. Once he'd kicked the trousers off, he returned his attention to Kate's torso. But as his lips brushed her navel, then lower, Kate nudged him back.

"Can't wait anymore. Need you. . . now."

Gabriel covered her mouth with his while he wriggled out of his boxers. He had every intention of entering his wife slowly and carefully. But Kate had other ideas. She arched her hips sharply, and the cop found himself unexpectedly buried to the hilt.

"Damn." He clenched his teeth and tried to focus on breathing deeply to keep from climaxing right away.

Kate smirked. "I said now, I meant now."

Gabriel leaned down to kiss her again as he began thrusting. The movements started out slow, but he sped up quickly. It didn't take long for Kate to reach her peak, which was enough to trigger his own climax.

To keep his full weight from landing on Kate, Gabriel collapsed on his side, pulling her with him. He idly stroked her side as they caught their breath.

"I am never complaining about events that require dress uniform again."

Kate snickered. "I'm sure you won't."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I had a lot of fun writing, so I hope y'all enjoy!

When Kate Watson Lestrade entered her flat one Friday in April, she found her husband in the middle of a phone call. Gabriel flashed her a quick smile before returning his focus to whatever the person on the other end was saying.

"Yeah . . .sounds great. . . . No, I don't think that will be a problem . . . More than likely . . .Okay, see you in a bit."

"Who was that?" Kate asked, as Gabriel put his mobile phone back in his pocket and walked over to kiss her.

"Friend of mine, wanted to let me know that he and a few other blokes who ride are planning to take their motorcycles down to the coast next weekend. It'll be a day trip: hang around for a few hours, then ride back. Bill was wondering if I wanted to go, too. He said they're meeting at a pub in twenty minutes to discuss it."

"Sounds like it would be fun," Kate smiled. "And you could use a little break."

"So you haven't already made plans for that weekend or anything?"

"Nope. I think you should go. Are you going to meet up with them tonight?"

"If you don't mind," he replied.

"Saves me the trouble of cooking. I think I'll curl up on the couch with a sandwich and a chick flick," she winked.

Gabriel chuckled. "Sounds like a plan. I'd better go change clothes."

He came back downstairs five minutes later to find his wife thoughtfully examining their DVD collection. He walked over and leaned down to drop a goodbye kiss on top of her head.

"Have fun, darling."

"You, too. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Kate finally decided to watch Pride and Prejudice, one of her favorite films. It was longer than average, and so it was nearly midnight when the final credits began. As she got to her feet and stretched, she heard the familiar sound of the Triumph's engine. By the time she'd taken the disc out of the DVD player, and put it back in its case, the bike was right outside the building. A moment later, the engine shut off, and shortly afterwards she heard Gabriel's footsteps on the stairs.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked as he entered.

"Yes, I did," he answered, tossing his leather jacket onto a chair. "Everything's all ready for next weekend."

"Good. I'm sure you'll have fun."

Gabriel smiled. "Actually, you're invited, too. But I should warn you that you'd be the only woman there. Steve's single, Ray's wife has to work, Tony's girlfriend isn't comfortable riding, and Bill's wife is going to be out of town. However, they asked me to tell you that you're more than welcome to come along if you like."

"Hmmm," Kate considered it for a few minutes. "Sure, why not?"

"Good. I think you'll have a good time."

The next Saturday morning, Kate was already up and dressed by the time Gabriel came downstairs. She took one look at his jeans, tight t-shirt, chaps and leather jacket, and groaned.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

He eyed her riding leathers appreciatively. "I could ask you the same question."

She chuckled and passed him a cup of coffee. "Flatterer."

Gabriel just grinned and turned away to get a box of cereal and bowl from the cabinet. Kate stole a quick, admiring glance at his backside while he wasn't looking.

"So what's the plan?" she asked.

"We're meeting up at the same pub we went to last week, in about an hour, and leave from there, heading southwest. We should get to the beach in a couple of hours, tops. Have lunch, kick back and relax for a while, then come back to London."

"Sounds good."

Several hours later, Gabriel couldn't help but grin as he watched his wife interact with his friends. They'd stopped for lunch at a pub, and once they were done eating, Steve had challenged Kate to a game of 8-ball. She'd accepted. But Steve had made the mistake of underestimating her skill at billiards, and he was now losing.

Bill chuckled and looked at Gabriel as Kate sank the 8-ball for the win. "You did all right, mate. She's smart, pretty, fun."

"Thanks."

Tony pulled out his wallet and handed Gabriel a five-pound note. "Looks like you win our bet."

Kate overheard him as she returned to the table. "I hope you didn't bet on me just out of loyalty."

The cop shook his head. "Of course not. I've seen Steve play billiards."

They all laughed as they left the pub for a walk on the beach. Soon, they'd settled on some rocks to watch the waves and talk. Not many people were out, as the water was still chilly so early in the year.

Bill had spent several years living in the States, and he and Kate were soon animatedly discussing their shared interest in target shooting. Kate admitted that she'd hated having to give up her firearms due to England's gun restrictions.

Tony asked Gabriel's opinion of a high-profile case that was currently all over the media. Kate jumped in a few times with her insights, which both men welcomed. Tony commented that he'd always found her crime articles to be straightforward and trustworthy, making her smile and blush.

Ray kept them all laughing, whether he was recalling an anecdote about his young granddaughter or telling increasingly ribald jokes. He'd glanced at Kate when the humor became off-color, but found her laughing just as hard as the men.

It was after three when they walked back to the bikes. Ray drew Gabriel aside and urged him to bring Kate along on their outings more often.

"Did you have fun, love?" Gabriel asked once they were on the road.

"I certainly did," she assured him. She spared a thought that she was glad she'd gotten him a helmet intercom system for Valentine's Day; it made communicating while riding so much easier.

"You were a big hit, you know."

Kate shrugged. "They're good blokes. Fun, easy to talk to. And it may surprise you, but as a teen, I had trouble getting dates because all the guys saw me as one of them, a friend rather than a romantic interest."

"Having seen pictures of you from that time period, I find that hard to believe."

"It's true."

They didn't talk much the rest of the way back to London. By the time they got back to their flat, Kate's mind had turned to how quickly she could get Gabriel upstairs. They hadn't shared more than a brief kiss since they left that morning, and the way he looked in denim and leather wasn't helping matters.

Fortunately, her husband seemed to be thinking along the same lines. Almost as soon as the door closed behind them, he pulled her into his arms for a kiss. Kate smiled. It was an excellent way to end an already good day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Detective Inspector Gabriel Lestrade entered his flat one evening and looked around for his wife. Her purse, briefcase and laptop were on the counter, so he knew she was home. A glance into the bedroom they'd turned into an office revealed no sign of Kate, so he went upstairs.

When he looked into the bedroom, he saw that the bathroom door was closed and the light was on. He walked over and knocked.

"Kate?"

"Come in," she called back.

Gabriel opened the door and smiled. Kate was comfortably reclined in their large whirlpool tub, which was full of bubbles. A glass of wine rested near her hand.

"Bad day, love?"

She shook her head. "No, it was pretty good, actually. I just felt like being self-indulgent this evening. Care to join me?"

He smiled and leaned down for a soft, slow kiss before answering. "I believe I will."

Kate returned the smile and relaxed against the cool porcelain of the tub to enjoy the sight of her husband disrobing. He didn't fail to notice her admiring gaze, but chose not to comment on it. Kate didn't speak, either, just scooted forward so that he could climb in and settle behind her.

Once he was situated, the cop wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and pulled her back to rest against him. She snuggled happily into the embrace.

"You make an excellent backrest. Thanks."

Gabriel chuckled, reached for the glass of wine, and sipped before answering. "Glad to be of service, m'lady."

"So how was your day?" Kate asked, taking her drink back.

"Not bad at all."

She shifted her weight and tipped her head back to kiss his jaw. "Good."

He trailed a finger along her throat, smiling when he heard her breath catch. "So gorgeous."

Kate took a deep breath and another sip of wine. "I could say the same about you."

"You know, I've never understood why women think I'm so good-looking."

"You're joking. I mean, I get that you're modest about your looks, but do you honestly not see how incredibly handsome you are?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Not really, no. But I don't let it get to me. Obviously, you saw something you liked, so that's good enough for me."

Kate frowned, turning so that she could face him. "I saw a lot that I liked. Your face caught my eye first, of course. The hair, the eyes, the smile—I was immediately attracted to you."

At her husband's slightly dubious look, Kate continued. "You've got great hair. Still thick; no receding hairline. The color contrasts very nicely with your eyes. Speaking of which, they're gorgeous. I love the way you can say so much with a look or a raised eyebrow. And even after three years, your smile can still make me feel all fluttery."

Gabriel started to speak, but Kate placed a finger over his mouth. "I'm not done yet."

He looked surprised, but sat back and motioned for her to continue. She took another sip of wine and went on with her list.

"Let's see: I find it very difficult to resist running my mouth along your jaw, especially when you haven't shaved, the curve of your neck is perfect for burying my face against, broad shoulders, powerful arms, muscular without being bulky."

"But," Gabriel broke in, "even you can't deny that I could lose a bit of weight; I've gotten soft around the middle as I've aged."

Kate's reply was prompt. "Makes you cuddlier. Now where was I? Oh, right. I love your hands, and you've got a gorgeous arse. Believe me, I'm not the only woman who thinks so."

"You are, however, the only one whose opinion I care about."

She leaned forward, lips brushing against his. "So you believe me?"

"It's hard to change something I've always thought. But I'll work on it, because I do believe you."

"Good." Kate pressed her mouth fully to his, sighing as he reached out and drew her closer. But when his hand moved up her thigh, she pulled back.

"I'd love to, but the water's starting to get cold. What do you say we move this into the bedroom?"

Gabriel smiled and reached up to grab two towels from the rack behind him.

As they lay in bed wrapped around each other later that night, he tipped Kate's face up and kissed her tenderly.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"To thank you." 

"For what, finding you attractive?"

He nodded. "Yes, but mostly for loving me."

She smiled softly. "Oh, it's very easy to do."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start posting the next story in the series in a couple of weeks. Enjoy!

Kate Watson Lestrade sank down to sit on the edge of her bathtub, eyes wide as she stared at the pregnancy test in her hand. Just to be sure, she'd purchased three, each one a different brand. All three had been positive.

Kate took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It wasn't as though she and her husband hadn't planned this. They'd discussed starting a family several months ago, and Kate had stopped renewing her prescription for birth control pills. She just needed a few minutes to let the realization sink in.

Her husband would be pleased, she knew. Despite initial doubts about the dangers of his job as a cop and his age (almost 49), Gabriel had quickly warmed up to the idea of being a father. He loved kids and was great with them.

She was eager to share her news, but this wasn't the kind of thing to be relayed in a text or call. Glancing at her watch, she saw that Gabriel would probably be home soon, if nothing came up to delay him.

While she waited, Kate called her doctor's office and made an appointment. She was almost 100% sure she was pregnant, but she wanted official confirmation, of course. Fortunately, there had been a cancellation earlier, so she was able to get an appointment for later in the week.

When he got home an hour later, DI Gabriel Lestrade eyed his wife with concern. She seemed to be in a good mood, but he also detected a sort of nervous agitation in her movements. He got a can of pop and sat down in his recliner to watch as she started dinner.

Once she was able to leave the food for a few minutes, she edged into the living room. Gabriel frowned.

"Are you all right, love?"

She gave him a wide, genuine smile. "Great. Why do you ask?"

"You seem a little nervous."

Kate could have told him that there was a difference between nervousness and anticipation. But she didn't bother.

"Okay, I admit it. I need to talk to you about something. But it can wait until after dinner."

Gabriel tilted his head, studying his spouse closely. "You're sure?"

"Yes. Now come on, almost time to eat."

During the meal, the cop attempted to draw his wife out, hoping to get at least a hint about what she wanted to discuss. But she resisted his efforts. After they'd eaten, he returned to his chair, and held out a hand to his wife.

"Come here." He patted his thigh. "Now," he asked, once Kate was comfortably resting against him, "what was it you wanted to talk about?"

She took a moment to look into his eyes, seeing the love and support there, before she spoke. "I'm pregnant."

Gabriel's eyes widened. "You're sure?"

"Well, I took three different pregnancy tests, and they were all positive. I have a doctor's appointment on Thursday, but I'm almost certain I am."

Kate had just enough time to see her husband's eyes mist up before he took her mouth in an enthusiastic kiss. She responded just as passionately. When they separated, she reached out to brush a stray bit of hair back from his forehead. As she lowered her hand, he caught it in his, pressing a soft kiss to her palm.

"So," she whispered, "I take it you're happy about this?"

"Oh, yes. Absolutely."

Kate chose not to tell anyone else until after she was sure. Her doctor confirmed that she wasn't quite two months along, due in mid-December. As she left the office, Kate phoned her cousin, John. He seemed a little surprised by her lunch invitation, but accepted.

As she'd figured, he was quite pleased for her. He, his sister, and Kate were all that was left of a once large family.

"Nice to know the bloodline won't die out. I mean, can you see Harriet or I having kids?"

Kate chuckled. "You, maybe someday. Harry, no bloody way."

"You'll make great parents, Kate. I've seen Gabriel interact with kids a few times during cases, and he's got a way with them. And I know you're more comfortable around them than you were when you were younger."

"That's true. Thanks for the encouragement, John."

"Anytime."

Kate's best friend, Emma, was also thrilled by her news. "This is great! I'm beginning to think neither of my brothers will ever get married, so this may be the closest I'll get to being an aunt!"

Gabriel took one look at Kate's face when he got home that night, and knew. "I'm guessing it's now official, and I can start bragging."

Kate laughed as she hurried into his arms. "Yes. Due in December."

Gabriel swept her off her feet and spun her around. "Wow. This is incredible!"

He gently set his wife back down and rested a hand on her abdomen. Kate smiled and leaned into him. They stood there in silence for some time, thinking about how their lives were going to change for the better.

Kate looked up when she felt Gabriel's lips brush her temple. He smiled down at her tenderly.

"I love you so much."

She stretched up to kiss his cheek. "I love you, too."


End file.
